Alive
by Samurai-Mina
Summary: Being a newly turned deviant, Connor has to learn how to be alive. Luckily for him, there's someone wiling to help him along the way. Connor/OC. Series?


**I absolutely looooove Connor, I had to write him something! This is just a small chapter, but I wanted to continue this story into a few more texts. What do you guys think? Should I do more? Also, I didn't give her a name yet. Any ideas? In any case, I hope you love this little story! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Feeling alive**

Being an android was familiar, known. Being a human was not. At least for Connor, newly turned deviant. He still had difficulties processing emotions, but he was adapting fast. Of course he was, he wasn't a RK800 for nothing, the upgraded version of an android. Still, he didn't want to rely only on his program to adjust to his new life. He wanted to feel it out, like a human, or at least a being with a conscience. That's why he was all about testing new things. At first, he learned from Hank, his trustworthy partner. However, after some time, the lieutenant was becoming restless with the android, getting pissed off by all the questions he was asking, or the behavior he tried out on him. So his new favourite test subject turned to another person.

She was a mystery to him. Like Hank, she was bold and honest, always speaking her mind and not caring if you didn't like it. But at the same time, she was caring to those she cherished, acting out of kindness. The first time he saw her was on his way to work. He was on the subway, minding his own business, when he saw her defend a poor android getting yelled at by a random guy. With her withy comeback, she even managed to make the man cry, which could or could not be a good thing. Needless to say, she got in trouble when they arrived at the next station. Thanks to Connor though, she managed to avoid getting taken all the way to the police station, saying he'll look into it (being a detective android and all that). Fortunately for her, he didn't get her into custody. He was too impressed by her noble act and let her go without any repercussion. As a thank you, she invited him out. He wasn't sure what to expect for their first time together. After all, he couldn't enjoy simple human activities, like drinking or eating. He certainly did not expect her to bring him to a pro-android reunion, where the humans and the machines chat peacefully, trying to understand one another. After the events that took place a few weeks ago, where the humans came back to Detroit after the android allowed them back, things had gotten better between the two species. It was still tense by moments, but in the end, Markus, the android leader, made sure that events stayed civil. His new friend, on her side, tried to do the same thing, being part of the HAO (Human Ally Organization).

She was righteous, wanting peace and harmony. Maybe that's why Connor felt drawn to her right away. Even Hank, when he first met him, treated him as nothing more than a machine. Not her. She treated him as a person, as someone alive. She never acted different just because he didn't have a beating red blood heart. And he liked that about her. He often found himself thinking about her, wanting to be in her company. She was quite busy, running a small flower shop all by herself, and protesting for android rights every chance she had, but she still made time to see him. He wasn't sure if she was as happy to see him as he was, but every moment they had together was like an adventure. She liked to explore varied places, from museum to secluded areas. And she was always open, glad to answer all the questions he had. Even if some were quite strange and embarrassing. She almost choked on her drink when he asked her why humans had kinks. After answering, while avoiding his gaze, she had to explain to him that certain subjects were better left alone, especially topics concerning sex. He nodded back then, even if he had quite a few questions trotting in his mind.

Even if she treated him the way she did, he still had his doubts. Was he alive? How could he know? Was it his conscience, his freewill that defined that? He was lost. And every time he felt this way, he knew where to look for answers.

xXxXxXxXxXxX

The 20-year-old woman was not expecting anyone at this hour. She was still in dreamland 1 minute ago, until she heard a faint knock at her door. She first thought she hallucinated it, until she heard it again, this time a bit more insisting. She rolled over in her bed, drowsy, sat down, put on her unicorn slippers before getting up while yawning. She opened the door, passing her hand through her messy red hair, and wasn't surprised to see the handsome android at her apartment. He did show up at random times. She didn't have to look at his lost expression to know something was bugging him. She just left the door opened, a silent invitation, and went back inside. She fell down on her sofa, patting the area beside her. Connor followed without uttering a word. He kind of regretted coming so late, his internal biocomponent brain telling him it was past 1am, but he didn't know what to do. His only logical train of thought brought him here.

"So," she started quietly, not wanting to rush him, "what brings you here?" He opened his mouth to answer, then closed it, then opened it again, to finally close it for good. She smiled, his gesture reminding her of a fish. Since he didn't want to talk, she got up and offered her hand. He raised an eyebrow, but still took it. She smiled warmly at him and lead him outside on her balcony. She let go, grinned up at him, and climbed clumsily on the reeling. For a second he panicked, his fast processing mind flashing with percentage of her falling down to her death (after all, they were on the sixth floor), but instead of her face meeting with the concrete floor below, she expertly jumped on the triangle-shaped roof and climbed until she was on the very top. She sat down and waved her hand, inviting him to follow. He did.

Once they were comfortably sat right next to each other, their thighs barely touching, she let out a content sigh and looked at him.

"I often come up here. It helps me when I need to think. I judged maybe it will do the same for you." Even if it was quite chilly that night, he felt warmth spread across his body, a pleasing buzzing following. Was his biocomponent failing him?

He cleared his throat, even if he didn't need to, just so she would understand he was ready to talk. She looked straight ahead, her eyes following the lights of cars passing by. "Do you.." he hesitated. He stayed quiet for a few seconds. She didn't say a word, giving him a chance to continue. He was grateful for that. "Do you know if androids are living beings?" He was expecting her to answer right away, to get angry at him for asking such a question, and to say that of course they were living beings, but instead she just looked right ahead, not saying a word. He was almost convinced she didn't hear him until she turned around and looked him straight in the eyes. Her sky-blue ones pierced his brown ones.

"There's no answer to that question. You don't know, you just feel it. I strongly believe that as long as you identify as something, that's reason enough for me to believe you are." She took his hand, and put it on his chest. "Don't think with your head, use your heart instead." He blinked and talked immediately. "I'm a machine, I don't have a heart like humans do." She laughed at his answer, shaking her head. "Connor, think out of the box!" She pointed at the buildings down below, the lights flashing.

"Look at the city. It's buzzing with life! Just like you, or me." She grinned, her arms spread out, looking at the starry sky. Like this, her face glowing from the light of the moon, her cheeks slightly flushed from the cold air, he finally found the answer he was looking for. For the first time in his life, he truly believed he was alive. His thirium-proceeded heart told him so when it skipped a beat, mesmerized by the girl sitting next to him.


End file.
